Current implementations of Electronic Programming Guides (EPGs) are typically presented in a flat graphical user interface in a calendar matrix. With hundreds of media channels and corresponding media programs available on a weekly basis, navigating through an EPG can be daunting to subscribers.
A need therefore arises for a system for presenting media programming guides.